Darkened Silence
by Cyberbaby
Summary: i hate these cuz they give things away, so please just read and review....
1. Chapter 1

If you told me a year ago, three months ago, hell even two days ago that I'd be locked in a freezer with four of King High's elite I would have laughed in your face, sure that what ever drug you were on had been faulty. But here I' am, freezing my ass off in the back of a truck designed to deliver meat and the guys just happened to leave the cold switch on. My mind was in a buzz going over every detail I could remember leading here, which oddly wasn't very much...

_I awoke to the smell of rotting wood and dry sand, my throat was scratchy from what ever those three men held on my mouth and nose to knock me out. Legs stretching I sat up hesitantly making sure all my limbs still functioned properly, eyes opening trying to adjust to the dimly lit room. Sighing I saw four other teens in the room with me, the four who had been kidnapped before me, their faces had been plastered on every news station on television, the news people swarmed King High._

_In the corner staring up into the only window, which was ten feet from the ground, was Aiden Dennison. King High's own starting point guard on the basketball team, well for the sophomore class anyway we'd have to wait till next year to see about junior. He stood about five foot nine inches with thick brown hair and brown eyes, he was the leader of the jocks for his class and the cheerleaders followed him around like little puppy dogs waiting for their master to throw them a bone, but would he...no cause he is a jerk, a no brain thinking with his lower region jerk._

_Next was Sean Miller, a boy of many talents, He was five foot eight, African American who was captain of almost every nerd activity there was, chess, science, math you name it he was their leader. Nice guy all around except he was always spouting off what upset him, looking for the next best argument, was he captain of the debate team? Yep and proud of it as well, his hair was black as night but his eyes spoke volumes._

_Chelsea Lewis, the artist, the let's make love not war. She was the quiet type yet she could yell out her emotions by painting, it was weird that she led the outcasts, the ones who decided to not fall under a category which in turn put them in a category, I had to smile at that one. She was five foot seven with beautiful black hair and soft comforting eyes, a smile that melted the toughest of souls and made you want to spill your heart to her._

_And last but not least unfortunately was my tormentor, Ashley Davies. A rebel born and raised although looking at her parents you would think she couldn't possible be this way but here she was, long auburn hair that always curled around her face and chocolate brown eyes that held fire and ice at the same time and when she smirked my stomach did a somersaults. She was the leader of the rockers, punks and bad asses, the ones who didn't care about school or anything other than loud music and head banging. This girl loved to make fun of me why I don't know, I tried to figure out what I ever did to her but nothing ever came to mind._

_Than there is me, Spencer Carlin, a girl who really didn't belong anywhere. I stayed out of all the groups, sitting by myself near a tear in the quad so I could watch the groups interact. No one noticed me not even my parents as they were always running off somewhere either with each other or their secret lovers that both knew they had but lost the love a long time ago to care. I wished desperately for a brother or sister to argue with to make the house seem more alive and less quiet but that never happened, my parents telling me one kids was enough, I didn't know how to take that, I did everything to make them love me. Good grades, no parties, no sex, no friends, quiet and only spoke when spoken too but it still wasn't enough._

_The five of us, The Hollywood Five, all born to famous or important parents pretty much in the same month, well except me I was born a month after all of them, probably why Ashley is always calling me a baby and making fun of me like a little kid, god she couldn't even assault me like a teenager or adult._

"_Well if the kid ain't awake," Ashley glared. My eyes still fuzzy tried to focus. _

"_Where are we?"_

"_If we knew you'd think we'd still be here!" Aiden growled stepping away from his spot of looking out the window trying to find something outside that would locate where they were._

"_Sorry," I whispered my head pounded and I really didn't want to start fighting._

"_You okay?" Chelsea asked coming to sit down next to me. I nodded._

"_How'd they get you?" Sean wondered as he, Aiden and Ashley all came to sit down next to me too._

"_Huh?"_

"_How'd they kidnap you, I mean I was riding my bike home from the library taking a short cut down an empty ally way when they got me." Sean offered._

"_Yeah and I was alone in my studio," Chelsea said still rubbing my back._

"_After basketball practice I had to put the balls away while the rest of the team went to take showers," Aiden sneered he hated how coach was putting more pressure on him than the other guys._

_I turned to face Ashley waiting for her explanation although I knew how each and everyone was taken as I watched the news in my room trying to figure out how the popular kids had been left alone long enough to be kidnapped, she looked me up and down for a minute before settling her icy brown eyes on my blues, "Home alone...you?" she challenged as all eyes turned to me._

_I truly didn't want to tell them how I was taken, it was embarrassing and made my heart clench in hatred for the people around me for I wasn't taken when I was alone or vulnerable, no that would have been better than how they dragged me away. I was actually in school, last day of my sophomore year before summer, walking the hallways with all the other kids traveling to their different class rooms. As three men picked me up and held a cloth over my nose hauling me away almost in plain view of all the kids at the high school. It showed me how much of an invisible person I was, how unimportant my life was to be kidnapped and no one caring to think that maybe those three guys weren't my uncles or brothers or what ever they thought as they let them put me in a van half unconscious._

_Lucky me I didn't have to answer as the door behind us screeched to life. Turning we all stared at the three men who had taken us, large and tough, two were middle eastern with piecing eyes while the third was white yet his eyes were just as hard, "Get up!" he bellowed._

_The five of us scrambled to our feet afraid of what he would do if we hesitated for even a second, "Come on!" the older Middle Eastern man called out. We walked out the door; the older man held a gun behind us while we followed the other two down a dark hallway into what seemed to be a large hanger where planes used to be held._

"_Which one is Carlin?" the older man asked staring at each of us and the way he said my last name made me want to vomit._

"_That one Joe," the white guy pointed to me. I was sure the older man's name wasn't Joe but than again why use your real names while kidnapping people._

"_Grab her Charlie," I went to run but whitey got my arm quickly and hauled me over to a chair where he tied me down, "You know what to do Mark..." Joe spoke to the younger Middle Eastern man who nodded and brought out his hand gun._

"_Sit!" he ordered the rest of them, they quickly followed._

"_Now Carlin we have asked your parents for a decent ransom, just like the other four but unlike the other four they have refused payment today..." my eyes widen, my parents refused to pay for me, I knew they didn't like me but to flat out refuse, "So we need to make an example out of you, let's see how much your parents really do love you, cause I'm sure the cops told them not to pay."_

_That sort of made me feel better, not the whole example no that scared the shit out of me but if the cops told them not to pay maybe they had been thinking about it, maybe they were going to pay...hope surged thru me until I saw them setting up a camera in front of me, "Joe..." _

"_Yeah,"_

"Where you want this, in or out of the shot?" Charlie wondered as he set a machine down.

"_Out of it, I just want to focus on this beauty right here..." he smiled as his rough hand stoked my cheek which I pulled away quickly._

"_What are you doing?" Aiden questioned to be met with his answer of a smack across the face. He wanted to bolt up from the floor but Sean had a firm grip on his shirt. _

"_If they move kill her," he pointed to me. My eyes scanned over them, silently begging them not to move I did not want to die._

"_Now Carlin I want you to just sit there, scream if you like...I'd prefer it and I bet your parents would too." He laughed as if what he said had to be the funniest thing he had ever heard. Charlie flipped a switch that allowed the machine to hum to life, my throat closed up and tears already started to rise to my eyes afraid of what was to come._

"_Now?" Charlie asked in glee like a child on Christmas waiting to open his presents._

"_Now," Joe confirmed._

_Charlie lowered the wand in his hand till it met my stomach, electricity surged thru my body. It hurt so bad as my whole body shook with pain, even when he pulled it back I still felt it coursing into me. My heart seemed to speed up double the amount to keep up with the new energy flowing in me. Tears fell, no use trying to control them when I could hardly control my breathing. Soon screams of agony flew from my mouth as he hit me again and again with the pulsing wand. Head slumping forward I couldn't make anything out, eyes rolling back, sounds melding together, I was sure the other four were pleading with them to stop but it seemed to make them do it more._

"_Stop!" Joe yelled, I was only catching small bites of their conversation as the red sticky blood dribbled down my ears, "You idiot...too much voltage...small body weight..." that was it. They torture was stopped but my head hurt and I couldn't move and the scene around me was like a silent movie, I no longer could hear a single word as the four of them was rushed off the floor and toward a truck near the back. I was untied and lifted into Mark's strong arms carried after the rest._

_Ashley, Aiden, Chelsea and Sean coward in the very back of the truck as Mark crawled in and set me down. I curled into a ball trying to get my flesh to stop crawling and shaking but it was useless. Mark grabbed blankets from Charlie and threw them back at us than hopped out and slammed the door close making everyone but me jump._

_Aiden's mouth moved as he unfolded the blankets to reveal only three, growling he gave one to Chelsea and Ashley and Sean but Sean shook his head and cuddled in with Chelsea that way everyone could be warm as the air conditioner kicked it in. _

_Ashley came over to me sitting with her back against the wall she picked me up like a little kid pulling me on to her lap, although she was an inch smaller than me she was stronger emotionally and physically. She wrapped the blanket around herself and me, holding me as close as possible her hand running thru my hair soothingly. Her mouth moved, I could tell she was singing for comfort for her self and the other three but I couldn't hear it. Ashley lowered my head to her chest, I felt her heart thumping, the rise and fall of her breathing and the vibrations traveling up to her mouth. Even thought I couldn't hear I could feel, my eyes started to close as I felt safe._

If you would have told me I would be locked in a freezer with King High's elite, shivering cold wrapped up in my tormentors arms feeling the safest I have ever been and deaf I would have laughed...but it isn't funny any more...

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to find I was still wrapped up in Ashley, the other four talking away probably without being quiet because what was the point the voices wouldn't wake me up because I couldn't hear them, the thought sprung tears to my eyes as my body still felt shaky from the electricity. Hands pulled me further into the warm body, stroking my hair obviously she heard me crying, I wondered for a second if I was loud, was I wailing and sobbing or was I being quiet and sniffling...this thought made me cry harder into Ashley's shoulder not caring how loud I was being anymore.

Another hand found the small of my back, my red puffy eyes landed on Sean he was staring at Ashley, he said something to her and she nodded. His eyes landed on me, a small sad smile playing on his lips as if trying to tell me everything would be okay and I wanted to believe him, desperately wanted to but I couldn't no matter how I wrapped the situation around in my mind I couldn't find the part that was okay.

Light filtered in as the lift door was opened revealing Charlie who hopped in, my body unconsciously scooted closer to Ashley if that was possible, afraid of what would happen if he got his hands on me again. He sat a McDonald's bag next to Chelsea and handed a large soda to Aiden before turning on his heel and exiting the back of the truck slamming the door yet again causing the other four to jump, I really wished it made me jump at the loud thundering it must have made.

Ashley tried to slide me off her lap, I clung harder, pulled closer, she couldn't leave me. I had to feel her, something I needed to know I was still alive, needed something to cling to this world and not let me slip into the quietness, as long as she held me I felt moving, breathing, vibrations from talking, she just couldn't leave me in the darkness I had to have the light which to me was sound. Before this, even though I just stopped hearing maybe a day ago or hours possible I realized that sound is what makes us connected. Hearing words, like blankets, knowing who is talking to us, the voice giving off the emotion whether it was trying to be hid or not. Sounds giving away where people are, a comforting thought that you would hear someone approach if say you were asleep, instead of waking up and finding them near your face and you had no idea.

Her hand stroked my cheek; my blue eyes glanced at her. This time I really studied her, she was beautiful. Her auburn hair hung around her face, surrounding it perfectly and she had a gorgeous smile which seemed to calm my nerves but it was her eyes, the ones that usually glared at me, scrutinizing my every move telling me that any moment she was going to say something horrible or push me around, the ones in which I had to stare at as she picked on me to the point that I wanted to die but instead just ran home like a wuss and cried my eyes out wishing I knew why she hated me enough to make my life hell. But now, now those eyes are different, softer, relaxed, probing me in a way that made me blush as if she was truly looking at me, at the real me and not the geek she tortured.

I knew she'd be back but I was still hesitant to let her go, swallowing I closed my eyes for only a second afraid of what might happen because I couldn't hear it, opening them I crawled off her, she immediately gave me the blanket. At least it wasn't as cold as last night; the men must have turned the freezer part off thankfully. I watched her stand up shakily at first, her hands rubbing the front of her legs, "Sorry..." I whispered or at least I hoped I whispered. She tilted her head looking down on me smirking but this time it didn't feel evil it felt happy, loving, it felt scarier. She nodded her head and I was thankful she didn't even try to answer me with words, I'm sure I would have started crying again. Leaning against the wall I felt the vibrations of the moving vehicle, comforting me into false security.

Chelsea rummaged thru the McDonald's bag, handing out cheeseburgers, two for each of us but we had to share the soda. Sean and Aiden started wolfing there's down in record time yet still savoring the taste as if it was their last meal for a while. Chelsea took her time while talking to the boys and Ashley well she came back to me, like her eyes had promised. Sitting next to me she offered me my two cheeseburgers, blinking my eyes I shook my head no. Don't get me wrong I'm starving but after the shock treatment my stomach is still doing flip flops and I was afraid of eating it now and throwing it up later just to be hungry again.

Ashley frowned, I don't like that. When she doesn't smile she doesn't look right, she was meant to smile or maybe that was me wishing, she leaned forward capturing my eyes with hers, "Eat..." she mouthed, wonder if she said that out loud. I shook my head again only to realize that my ears hurt a bit. She unwrapped her sandwich and broke a very smile piece off trying to hand it to me, "Eat..." I glanced at the offered food than to the other three who seemed to be staring at me begging me to eat it.

In the back of my mind I realized I needed to keep my strength up that is why they wanted me to eat, slowly I reached out taking the food like some wounded animal being given food by some timid camper. Placing it in my mouth a flood of taste enveloped my throat and stomach, I chewed on it hungrily. Ashley smiled as I took my cheeseburgers, I had to smile back and then she too began to eat. Aiden passed the soda are way, I greedily sucked on the straw realizing how thirst the torture made me.

Aiden pulled it away quickly and I stared at him angrily for I was still thirst, he held his hand up in defensive like I was going to pounce on him, he lifted the straw to his mouth and demonstrated slow small sips than handed it back to me. My stomach already felt the effects of the large amount of liquid I drank before he took it away, regretting the fast action sucking I did earlier I tried the small sips which quieted my stomach some what, than I handed the soda to Ashley who did the same before passing it to Sean.

My eyes began to grow heavy as I watched the other four talk about something, wishing I was in on the conversation. Torture really takes the energy out of you. Ashley crawled back over to me and pulled me down so my head was resting on her legs, her hand running circles on my upset tummy. Soon the heaviness of sleep beckoned and I was out.

"God those bastards!" Aiden growled.

"Will you shut it, you've said that like a million times already," Sean shook his head getting tired of all the complaining the other boy was doing.

"I'll say it again; did you not see what they did? Did you not hear her scream?" Aiden asked, his voice raising an octave replaying the scene over and over again wishing he could have done something more than pleaded like some idiot for them to stop, he wasn't even tied up. He could have moved, saved her but he stayed put afraid that if he had done something they would have killed her.

"We were all there," Sean shot back.

"Stop it both of you!" Chelsea pleaded not wanting to hear any more fighting.

"Sorry," they both lowered their heads. Sean looked over to me and Spencer, his eyes lowered to the sleeping girl. I saw the pain residing deep in his eyes, we all had it, we all felt it. He stood up and walked over to us, sitting down he sat quietly for a moment, "We need to clean her ears..." he stated quietly.

I glanced down and saw the dried blood that trickled down her face from earlier; this shocked me because I hadn't realized it was there. Even last night when I held her in my arms or when she woke up crying...God she sounded so miserable that I just held her tighter and when Charlie came in and she flinched, I just wanted to stand up and pummel the guy. When she refused to eat I literally felt my heart stop for a second, in my heart it felt like she had given up but than she eat and it was so cute when she got mad at Aiden for taking the soda but he was right she needed to slow down.

I have had the biggest crush on Spencer Carlin for a long time. I know why torture her than, I don't know I guess the old saying of picking on the ones you love or something applies. She is a geek, a nobody (well not to me), a social outcast which seems to me she likes it that way but the thing is I'm everything she's not. Badass, sexy (although if you've seen her in the short gym shorts, my God what an ass) and all together a rebel. Every time she was around me I would get butterflies and than she'd mess it up by dropping her books or slamming into a locker or anything and my friends would laugh and the next thing I knew I'd make it worse. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut, at first it was just to hear her voice, whether it was angry at me or not but than she stopped fighting back and I got meaner doing anything to make her react to me. And now I hold her in my arms smelling the strawberry and crème shampoo wishing we were at school and I was making fun of her because than I'd know she was safe and that tomorrow I would be safe and so would Sean, Chelsea and Aiden.

"How?"

"Aiden can you bring over the napkins and soda?" Sean called out, Chelsea and Aiden both grabbed the stuff and walked over to us.

"You know..." Aiden began leaning over and staring inside Spencer's ears, "Her ears my just be blocked by the flow of blood or the electrical current could have short circuited her drums. She may not be deaf..." all eyes stared at him, "What?"

"And you know this how?" Chelsea smiled.

"My father's a doctor remember. Can't have a parent in the field and not know a thing or two."

"Well let's hope that is all it is," Chelsea sighed as Sean took two napkins in his hand, than placing his index finger on the top of the straw, of the soda in Aiden's hand, lifted it out of the cup and dropped the liquid on the napkins. Aiden took the straw from Sean and watched as the other teen began to wipe the blood off the side of Spencer's face. As he got near her ears she started squirming.

"Hold her down," Sean told us. I held her more firm wishing I could say something in her ear for comfort but knowing that was impossible made my heart clench in emotional pain. Aiden and Chelsea also held her down, her body spasmed the closer he got to the soft part of her ear.

"Spencer it's alright," I whispered more for myself as I watched tears fall from the sleeping girl's eyes.

"She can't hear you,"

"I know!" I barked out causing Chelsea to scoot back a bit, "Sorry..."

"I get it," she tried to smile but it faltered.

"One down, can you turn her?" Sean asked looking into my eyes.

"I think so," Aiden helped me turn her over. The minute she was resting on her left side her head snuggled closer to my stomach which tensed for a moment before relaxing to the intrusion of her face. Sean began to clean the other ear after dowsing two more napkins in soda, when he was done he tossed the red stained napkins into the bag.

"Hey Ashley?" Aiden asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I whispered trying to calm my nerves of being close to Spencer and encourage him to say what ever he was going to say.

"Could you...like you did last night...um, sing?"

"Sure Aid," I smiled. Looking over the other three I knew our lives before hand didn't matter...we were no longer the artist, jock, rebel, geek and outcast...no we are friends, we are a family of victims thrown together and in this moment we all knew that if we survived we'd be there for each other no matter what and I felt better, knowing that I had four other people that cared about me for something other than reputation or money. The words flowed out of my mouth as I watched them wrap up in blankets, knowing that me and Spencer didn't need one as we shared body warmth and it wasn't that cold any more. Tired eyes slid closed and once they were all asleep, I too closed my eyes just thinking about the girl in my lap and the new family I had acquired.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley shook me awake, opening my eyes rubbing the sleep out I didn't understand but she wasn't looking at me, no her eyes wide with fear stared at the front of the truck where Charlie, Joe and Mark all stood with hand guns. I gulped and cowered feeling stupid at letting them get to me. Joe barked an order which I assumed was something like get up because they all jumped up with Ashley pulling me to my feet. We followed them out of the truck, Sean and Aiden helping us girl's down.

Joe was the leader, this I was sure of, but what did he want from us...what could five teenagers get him besides money. Because there was no way I lost my hearing and went thru that pain for some stupid cash, there had to be more at stake than just that.

Licking my lips I felt Ashley intertwine are hands, not just cup them like I was used to no she went all out, running her thumb over the back of my hand. My heart slowed considerable that is until Mark pushed me to the ground with Sean, Chelsea and Ashley while Aiden was handcuffed...his hands raised above his head put on a hook, his legs shackled to the floor. I noticed we were in a hanger like the last one, a private plane sat toward the far end of the building.

Sean leaned over and whispered to Chelsea while Joe talked probably telling us that if we moved he would die same thing he told them about me when I was locked up. My eyes darted around looking for the machine that they would use but saw nothing until Charlie wheeled over a barbeque which I have to say sparked my attention, what could they...ohhhhhh! My mind quickly put two and two together as Aiden's shirt was ripped off and a flat metal rod was placed in the flames dancing high in the pit of the barbeque.

It seemed Charlie was the one who enjoyed the actually action as he was the one with a sick smile as he walked over to the teenager hanging and helpless. Aiden shot off his mouth earning a smack across the face as the hot rod placed on his stomach, his mouth opened but I couldn't hear, my eyes transfixed on the smoke traveling off his flesh. His body shook trying to dislodge himself but the chains held fast, in the corner of my eye I saw Sean holding Chelsea's head into his chest covering her eyes and ears while he screwed his eyes shut tight almost turning his lids white. Ashley too glanced away staring at the ground but I couldn't, I watched as he jerked...as flesh seared into a bright red and the rod sunk in before it was pulled away.

I didn't know it at the time but I was crying, the tears traveled my cheeks as I watched them burn Aiden on the chest and back until Ashley's arms wrapped me up forcing me to look away, forcing my eyes shut into her chest. I struggled desperately wanting to see what was happening, I couldn't hear so my eyes became my security blanket and she was taking it away, she was taking away my ability to protect myself because with out me looking they could easily hurt me without a warning unlike the others who would hear them approach. After a while I realized she wasn't going to let go, she held me tighter the more I squirmed until finally I snuggled in. I felt her salty tears dripping from her chin onto my head and I didn't know what to do but hold her close to me as well.

We sat down or should I say pushed down roughly while Aiden was handcuffed and hoisted up for what ever they had planned which we found out quickly. Charlie wheeled over a barbeque and I can honestly say I had no clue what it was going to be used for until a flat metal rod was heated and Charlie brought it over to Aiden.

"You'll love this," Charlie cooed.

"Burn in hell!" Aiden spat.

Charlie back handed him, "You're the only one here that's going to burn!" he said while applying the rod to Aiden's stomach. God he was screaming so loud and the smell of burned flesh made my stomach topple over, I swear I was going to throw up. The empty hanger made the screams echo off and back to us, Charlie was laughing along while Joe and Mark talked casually like some teenager wasn't being viciously burned in front of them.

I couldn't look anymore so I turned my head figuring it would make it less real, my eyes settled on Spencer, her baby blues which should never have landed on the scene before her, was entranced with what was going on. Tears streamed down her face and I knew she shouldn't watch so I grabbed her and tucked her head closer to me she struggled for a while but I couldn't let her watch, the more screams echoed the more she thrashed in my arms the worse I felt as tears fell down my cheeks and on to her head soon she stopped trying to force me away and snuggled closer as if she sensed that I needed her at the moment.

"Okay up!" Mark yelled at us, I nudged Spencer telling her silently we needed to get up. Her eyes locked with me and a small smile tugged on her lips but it didn't reach her ears like when she read one of her favorite mystery novels while sitting under the tree, the sun hitting her hair just right making it sparkle.

Once again we were loaded into the truck this time Aiden being carried in side, they laid him down making his body jerk in response to the solid texture on his skin. Shutting the lift we were left alone to care for one of ours that they damaged, Chelsea crawled over to the whimpering boy running her hands thru his hair like I had done to Spencer.

"We need to clean his wounds," she whispered.

"We can't use the soda it'll sting," Sean sighed rubbing his temples clock wise. I knew I had to help out but the minute I moved Spencer's hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. I saw in her eyes she thought I was leaving her even though she'd be able to see me since the back of the truck wasn't big. I don't know why she took a liking to me since I'd hurt her emotionally for so long but honestly I wasn't complaining it was in fact what I wanted since the first day I saw her.

Giving her a half smile I tried again but she held tighter sighing I stared at her, blonde locks floating around her head which was constantly shaking back and forth telling me I couldn't leave because she was panicking. Leaning forward I captured her lips between mine feeling her gasp at the sudden motion, for a minute she sat there unsure of what to do but than she started kissing me back feverishly like if she stopped we'd die. The kiss grew more heated as I ran my hands up and down her arms, this was the perfect kiss I'd been waiting for. The one that sent me head first into cloud nine, hell past that outer space. My whole body tingled, I needed more...wanted more, I scooted closer tugging at the back of her neck clashing our lips together harder causing her to moan.

"Cut that shit out!" Sean yelled angrily, I pulled away looking at him. He sat with his arms folded glaring, "He's injured and you want to make out...keep it in your pants Davies," he said disappointed in me.

My brown eyes looked back to Spencer, her blue's glazed over in confusion and happiness. I could tell I totally just made her question her sexuality and in one instant I was glad that maybe I did have a chance with Miss. Straight-and-narrow, I mean she did kiss me back but on the other hand I felt guilty for putting her thru more than what she'd already been thru. Her shock gave me time to crawl away and help Chelsea and Sean clean Aiden up the best we could with no supplies.

When we finished Aiden curled into a ball whimpering quietly, I draped a blanket over him careful to not place too much pressure on the burns. I sat there for a second just staring at him, he had been a friend to me once before he went and got popular and stupid. The memory of his screams and her screams planted deep inside my mind never to escape, tears flowed down my cheeks yet again making me feel weak and undeserving to even be here with these people. Glancing up I saw Sean and Chelsea talking quietly while settling down and going to sleep, turning my head to see Spencer with her lips pressed firmly together eye brows furrowed in deep thought but once she realized I was looking held her arms wide open inviting me into her warmth this time and I didn't need to be told twice as I hurriedly tumbled into them. She wrapped me up and rocked me, I pulled her down so we both were on are sides, yanking the blanket over us we stared at each other silently communicating because she saw my fear, she reached deep down in my soul and was forcing me to deal with the situation and I was doing the same for her. Blue became my favorite color as I drowned in a sea of smiles and tears, anger and depression...we teetered so close to the edge of reason both clinging to each other as a raft, neither letting go of the other as we fell into dark dreams of what may happen next.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

King High was busy with news cameras and police vehicles, the gym converted into a small waiting/investigation area. Police roamed the campus trying to ensure the safety of the rest of the student body, off campus lunch restricted and no student is allowed to leave with out a parent to sign them out, including the ones who drove to school on their own.

Chief Berry Levis crossed the threshold of the gym staring across the million phone and computer set ups trying to locate the parents of the missing students, finally near the back where cots had been set up so the parents could sleep with police security he found them huddled together talking, sighing he made his way to the group very aware of the commotion he was going to create with the package in his hand.

"Chief Levis!" a blonde woman spoke quickly standing up catching the attention of the other parents who stood as well throwing question after question his way.

"Calm down folks..." he held his hand up which seemed to do the trick as their mouths shut down and ears picked up at what he was going to say. He stared at them for a moment...

The Dennison's, both top of the line doctors. Stacy Dennison was tall about five foot seven with long black hair and nice cheek bones, a plastic surgeon among the top elite, well known for taking very good care of her customers which were more the rich celebrity types but her company did take the less fortunate as well. Gary Dennison was six foot two so Berry saw where their son got his height, was a brain surgeon with side knowledge of taking care of burn victims.

The Miller's, Margaret Miller was the best paralegal around LA. In a bind she is the first to be called in and hasn't lost a case yet in her twenty three years of going to court while Tom Miller made sure his wife was never out of work by using the cuffs on his police uniform to give her defendants to defend whether they were guilty or not. Boz was Sean's cousin who moved in nine years ago when his parents got into trouble for selling drugs, he became like a brother to Sean as the two connected in a way that Margaret and Tom couldn't understand but they made an effort to accept their nephew as one of their own even thought the boy's parents went against their law abiding jobs.

The Lewis', both artists. Julie Lewis did more art show designs while helping her friends with their homes putting her interior design degree into affect. Jason Lewis was an artist sure but in a broader sense helped those dealing with trauma move on, expressing what they hide in their souls through painting and drawing. Jason and Julie put a lot of expectation on Chelsea to be open minded yet strive to fit into society, they already have a college picked out and money set aside while choosing her husband out but they haven't met anyone who passes yet.

The Davies' disconnected to say the least. Raife Davies, famous rock star who always has time for the lower class doing all sort of events for those who can't afford to go to his concerts and pay for his three homes and million cars. Christine Davies a real looker, fashion model for the new magazines, she was the talk of the town, not one mouth under the age of sixteen had not said something about the woman who boasted about her daughter and how they were this great family and the media ate it up along with the public but if you knew them, saw them in their habitat you'd see it wasn't that great.

And finally the Carlin's. Probably the real reason half of LA was in an uproar, before Spencer was kidnapped this case was hardly glanced at...sure they were doing what ever to find the kids but only two cops were on the case but now that the Carlin's are involved the world wants a happy ending I mean how safe would you feel if the President's daughter couldn't be protected. Yep Arthur Carlin President of the United States of America, born and raised in small town Ohio, the all American boy who married the all American girl Paula Carlin, first lady and Senator of LA which is why Spencer attended King High and lived in a small three bedroom house instead of the large White House in Washington D.C, Paula and her lived without the hassle of secret service, Paula tried to give Spencer a normal life.

"We have just received a video..."

"What's on it?" "Did you know where are kids are?" again question after question making his head hurt.

"Please..." Berry growled once the parents settled down he motioned them to follow him to a television near the cots, he'd already seen what was on it and was afraid of what would happen once the parents saw it but it was his job, he put the tape in the VCR and pressed play.

The group watched closely as a chair was set up and a man sat down with a sick smirk on his face, "Well now that we have a Carlin I bet you're taking us a little more seriously..." the man laughed lightheartedly, "We asked for money...five thousand isn't that much for the President now is it? I don't think so; sad that your little girl knows you don't love her enough to stop this from happening..."

The camera faded to black than they saw Spencer tied to a chair while the four others sat on the hard ground, "What are they doing?" Paula's voice broke the trance. Now one spoke as they saw the camera zoom in on the blonde all mouths dropped as her piercing scream halted all movement in the gym. The women burst into tears holding on to their husbands which only got louder when Aiden appeared on the screen, more screams and cries erupted through the gym stopping passing students in the hallway wondering what the horrible scene inside is.

"Shut it off damn it!" Jason whispered, not able to get it any louder with his wife holding him so tight.

Finally Aiden faded off the screen and the man appeared once more the same sick smirk on his face, "That one is a little reminder of what will happen if you don't pay up...now I want three nuke's delivered to the address in the envelope, we'll give you a day in half, six o' clock pm is the latest...if not we start on another." The camera went off.

"Are you going to do it?" Julia wondered.

"We are going to do everything we can, Mr. President can I talk to you for a second?" Arthur nodded kissed his wife on the head and followed Berry.

"What's this about?"

"Sir...you know we can't..."

"I know," Arthur interrupted grabbing the bridge of his nose, tears threatening to spill at the thought of not being able to help his daughter.

"We'll let you know if we find anything else," Berry nodded and walked off. Arthur sighed, taking a deep breath walked away to the bathroom unable to see his wife or the others at this moment. Once safely locked in the restroom he stared in the mirror letting silence take over his whole body, sobs racked through his entire being. Barely able to stand up anymore he slammed his back against the wall and slid down wrapping his arms around his legs burying his head, flashes of his little girl running to him, asking him how his day was or if he brought her a present, a baby that held his finger and would cry when he set her down. Arthur felt like he had let her down, sure he hadn't been around since becoming president and yeah him and his wife dated other people but...he couldn't think anymore as he cried and cried, letting all the tears he held in since he had to hold it in while in public view..._Baby hold on daddy's coming_...

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Days went by and we did everything in our power to keep from going stir crazy in the back of this truck. Some nights they purposely left the cooler on, those nights although I was wrapped up in Ashley's arms sucked the most cause even though I tried to focus on the body behind me I just felt my teeth chattering and bones stiffening and shaking and it didn't help that Ashley was shaking as well. Food was becoming a foreign word to us, the last time we ate was the cheeseburgers right after my torture and poor Aiden needed something in his stomach since he worked off the two cheeseburgers from all the screaming and kicking.

I was getting used to the silence in my head, which bugged me a lot. I didn't want to be used to it, I wanted to hear. Sean and Chelsea seemed to be getting closer, I woke up one night to see them kissing and I mean passionate kissing too not a little peck on the lips, I swear if I didn't fall asleep again I would have watched them have sex but I was happy I wouldn't have heard anything, okay so there's a plus to being deaf.

Aiden seemed to be doing better, he still had trouble moving but nothing to bad, I think he had a small temperature but with out someway of confirming it on my part I wasn't sure. His shirt stayed off because of all the burns which started scabbing over, it looked horrible seriously like the hottest guy in school just became like scary to look at and I'm sure he knew it too by the lost look in his eyes.

The four of them were talking yet again, sitting in a circle I purposely sat outside of. It was hard to stay by them and watch them interact with no real way of putting my two cents in. I was scared, sure they knew that but I wish I could tell someone...really allow the demons in my mind out instead of sitting here stewing in them, letting them bounce around in my mind never to escape my lips which seemed to shut down along with my hearing, afraid that if I used my voice it would betray me and let the kidnappers know anything I'd talk about because I was yelling and didn't know so I kept my mouth shut, losing my voice, my freedom, losing myself along with my hearing.

Ashley stood up and walked toward me, a smile never leaving her face as she grabbed the blanket and sat next to me. I saw Chelsea, Sean and Aiden also bedding down. Ashley placed a hand on my shoulder running it down my arm pulling me to lay down next to her as she pulled the blanket over us. A few minutes later everyone was asleep but me, I probably slept more than all of them and just wasn't tired but I laid there staring at Ashley. She was so beautiful when she slept, peaceful like she had not one care in this world.

My hand lifted out of the blanket, my fingers tracing every curve of her face, the ghost of her lips still lingering on mine. Still tasting the vanilla lip gloss she applied before getting kidnapped, I could tell she thought she made me question my sexuality, but she didn't. I've known I was gay since thirteen. Why doesn't any one know? Could be cause my parents don't approve or the fact they don't want me ruining their reputations...none of that could be farther from the truth. Both my parents accept me being gay as they do both fight for gay rights and marriages but their in the spot light and so am I so after long talks we decided I wouldn't come out till after my father's term in office unless he gets reelected than I can come out at eighteen. I've had a crush on Ashley for a long time and that kiss just, well it made me think she liked me too, I felt want and love in it, so she must have wanted to kiss me for a while now.

My thumb lightly traced over her lips a smile spreading on my face, leaning forward I placed a feather light kiss on her slightly parted lips, as I pulled away a hand snaked behind my neck and yanked me back in for a deeper more passionate kiss. She ran her tongue on my bottom lip but I refused and tried to pull away. Ashley wouldn't let me, as I rolled away she rolled with me our lips never breaking she forced her tongue in my mouth almost making me gag until I relaxed and started kissing her back, my hands latching behind her back. Than my body stiffened as her hand trailed over my stomach and down between our bodies, eyes shooting open I saw that she was still asleep...I don't know how she was still asleep but she was. Her hand slipped between my legs massaging me thru my jeans and underwear, my body reacting to every touch and thrust of her tongue as soon as my lower region began to get into it by rocking against her hand I moaned causing her eyes to shoot open and stare at me.

Ashley jumped away from me, I can see she wants to apologize but knowing I wouldn't hear her she just stared at me than the ground than back up as if her eyes were saying all the sorry's she had inside that is until to my horrible embarrassment she felt her hand. She lifted her hand closer to her face and saw the wetness she'd created, gulping I watched her brown eyes darken and stare at me with a evil smirk on her face. If I wasn't deaf I'd swear she'd definitely be taunting me right now, leaning forward she held her hand toward my face her lips moving closer.

"You want this..." she mouthed as her hand found the same path it traveled earlier, obviously she gets over embarrassment quite fast as now she is seductively pulling me in. Two fingers walked down my stomach stopping above my jeans, sliding back up bringing my shirt with it just an inch, fingertips tracing light circles making my abs tense and relax, her lips came down toward me even more as her hand cupped my left breast she saw the fear in my eyes but also the want, I'd never kissed anyone before Ashley, this was all new to me, "It's okay..." she mouthed again before capturing my lips again.

Light slid up our bodies catching us off guard, our eyes darted to the lift of the truck that was pushed open to see the three men staring in at the five of us. We all were ushered out of the truck yet again having to sit on the ground of the hanger this time Chelsea was placed in the chair and tied up a table sitting to her right. Joe asked Aiden a question I saw him nod his answer than Joe turned to Mark who smiled and grabbed Chelsea's hand setting it on the table.

Without hesitation Mark brought a knife down slicing straight thru not even getting stuck on the bone as her index finger rolled away from her hand, I saw Chelsea's mouth open probably screaming only to watch her body fall limp, blood flowing from the injured hand. Charlie pulled a gun and rushed us back into the truck while Mark carried Chelsea setting her and the detached finger down Joe threw a bag at Aiden who caught it before we were left in the back of the truck once more.

Aiden opened the bag real quick, dumping the contents on the ground. A roll of string and a needle, sighing I saw that Sean was comforting Ashley and neither could look at the hand in question so I crawled over to Aiden. He looked at me, his eyes held unshed tears and I knew deep down he'd never let them fall but right now I wished he would cause maybe than it was okay for me to fell bad, to let it all out. I picked up the finger in my hand, almost throwing up as the texture of soft flesh and bone settled in between my own fingers. Swallowing the bile rising in my throat I handed Aiden the finger than picked up Chelsea's hand, he handed me some string which had been cut by his teeth because the kidnappers are smart enough to not give us sharp pointy objects. I wrapped the string around the stub that was left on her hand trying to stop the bleeding.

Aiden tapped my shoulder gaining my attention, "Hold...as...still...as...possible..." he mouthed slowly so I could get it, nodding I held her hand as tight as I could while he threaded the needle. Soon his large hands wrapped around mine steadying them as he worked the needle into her skin then thru the finger and pulled tight. Stroke by stroke the finger got tighter and tighter to the stub on her hand until it was firmly sewed back on. Once that was finished Sean quickly pushed us out of the way and wrapped his arms around her protectively, a smile graced my lips as I realized the kiss I witnessed between them wasn't just a kiss it was a symbol of their new relationship.

But my smile soon faded as I realized I had what felt like gallons of blood on my hands and shirt, the bile in my stomach started tossing again. I reached for the bag the needle and string had come in and tossed the empty contents of my stomach into it, dry heaving nothing making my abs contract and relax which made me think of just an hour ago Ashley had been doing the same thing only her's was way more pleasurable. Aiden and Ashley both had their hands rubbing my back trying to sooth the ache inside and knowing that we would never be able to fully get that feeling to go away. After I finished Aiden pulled the bag away setting it in a corner away from all of us, Ashley laid down on her side bringing me with her again but this time Aiden laid down behind me so I was safely secure between them, one blanket draped over us while the other laid under our heads for a mock pillow. Chelsea was still unconscious in Sean's arms, their blanket secure around them as he rocked her back and forth and fell asleep, I stared up to the ceiling of the truck wishing someone would find us soon before falling asleep between two people with blood on my hands from a friend who didn't deserve to have her finger cut off, this wasn't what I thought my sixteenth birthday would be like at all.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get up!" Mark bellowed kicking the bottom of Aiden's shoe. The five of us woke up quickly getting to our feet, Chelsea swayed a bit but Sean kept her standing.

Again a few days had passed but at least this time food was presented and man it was only carrots but damn I never knew how delicious vegetables could be. Aiden was doing so much better and Spencer actually started smiling as the jock made silly hand or body movements to make her laugh since she didn't have the luxury of joking around with us to lighten the mood. Sean and Chelsea after declaring their love for each other before the finger incident grew closer, a bond forming with in our small group. Chelsea wasn't doing so hot, she'd lost a lot of blood and her body was weak, she had trouble standing or moving and we tried to keep her as warm as possible on the nights they left the cooler on.

"Move it!" Mark shouted. I gripped Spencer's hand making sure she walked next to me in the event I needed to protect her. Aiden walked behind all of us, keeping his eyes peeled for any danger toward the four of us while Sean helped Chelsea walk.

"Sit!" Charlie snarled. He grabbed my arm yanking me toward the chair, tears already stung my eyes but I refused to cry and let these assholes win.

My world crashed when they ripped Ashley's hand from mine and sat her in the chair, Aiden took her place by my side trying to give me the support Ashley did but it wasn't the same, he wasn't her and as sad as it was I simply couldn't draw strength from him. It was becoming harder to breath as I watched her sit there almost unfazed to what was going to happen which know one knew.

_I can't let this happen I love her...whoa Spencer...love, you sure?_ I was, unsure of how many days or weeks spent together but in this short time I simply did love her, not the falling head over heels, no passed that I was IN love with her. Charlie and Mark wheeled over a small tray with what looked like medical gear on it. Scalpels and tongs, needles and cotton balls, her brown eyes stared at me for a second and I saw the tears she was holding back, in that second I saw the little girl she kept hidden from the world, from the people at school and possible her parents as well. I smiled, at the wrong time, but I saw the innocence with in the rocker, the bad ass, I saw the girl she wanted to be and there was no way I was letting them take that away from her.

All eyes are on me, gulping I watched as they wheeled over a tray with all sorts of medical equipment. God I' am so screwed, taking small deep breaths to calm myself and get ready for what ever it was they had planned I turned my head to look at the four in front of me. It wasn't right to make the other's watch each torture, it just added to our nightmares.

Spencer seemed the most intrigued with each method of torture, she sat and watched while the rest of us hid our heads. Locking my browns with hers for a second I tried to tell her not to look but I knew it was useless so I looked at Aiden hoping I could get my message across and have him make sure she didn't see. He nodded slightly, a sad understanding smile gracing his lips and right than I liked him. He used to get on my nerves so bad, a stupid boy always looking for the next chick to hook up with and score and I'm not talking about a basket. We used to be friends and hell dated for at least three months till we both realized it would never work out, we're just too different. While we were dating though I saw a side he didn't show anyone else, sweet, romantic, smart, a part he hid from the world and it actually made me feel better, like everyone not just us hid some part of them self so they could fit in and not have a miserable high school existence.

"Get ready to scream," Charlie laughed. I looked at him than back at Spencer who seemed to be smiling, was she happy that this was happening? Wait she's standing up is she trying to get me killed. I glanced back over to Aiden who seemed to try and grab her wrist but she was out of his reach. Chelsea and Sean's eyes went wide with fear.

"Stop!" her voice was loud and stern and it was the first time I heard her say anything since saying sorry and this voice was definitely different from the small scared one she'd used for me.

Mark glared at her, Charlie handed him the needle that had been heading toward my neck and walked over to Spencer. He grabbed her wrist, "Sit the fuck back down." He told her shaking her, her eye brows furrowed we all knew she didn't know what he said.

Licking her lips she pulled away and started to come to me again, I shook my head pressing my lips together hoping she'd just sit back down, "Looks like we have a fighter Charlie..." Mark smiled setting down the needle on the tray and Charlie grabbed Spencer and threw her down on the pavement.

"Don't hurt her!" I didn't even recognize my voice with how high and scared it sounded.

"We won't...much," Charlie smirked.

I laid on the ground trying to gain back the air the ground so viscously taken from my lungs, Charlie leaned forward pressing his body weight on top of me, I struggled and he seemed to like that as a certain lower part of him grew. He kept looking over to Mark and saying stuff, his hand reached down and undid my jeans sliding them off, in the corner of my eye I saw Sean stand up only his body flew back in slow motion as blood seeped from his shoulder, but I'm sure I wouldn't be as surprised if I'd heard the gun go off but I didn't so to see him laying on his back with Aiden and Chelsea both trying to stop the bleeding was a shock.

In a matter of seconds Charlie had my jeans down to my ankles, I fought as best I could but I was weak and he was strong. As soon as my underwear was ripped I stopped struggling. He thrust into me, pain surging through me as he broke thru my hymen, taking my virginity. Staring up to the ceiling I felt numb, no longer did I feel him on top of me and I knew he was still there by his head bobbing up and down in and out of my view.

"Bastard get off her!" it was the only thing I could say. My arms and legs tired so tight that no matter how much I squirmed the ropes held tight, "Stop please..." tears fell from my eyes as I watched Spencer lay there beneath him lost in her mind.

"Yeah you like that huh?" Charlie asked her but received no reply from her muted lips which fueled his anger and he thrust harder into her.

"Get her Charlie make the bitch scream!" Mark laughed; in the corner of my eye I saw he was just as excited watching the rape as participating in it, "Show her what happens when she's disobedient."

"Stop!" this time Aiden had yelled but he refused to move from his spot next to Sean and Chelsea, I wished I could blame him but we both knew he'd end up with a bullet in him if he tried anything.

"You want a piece!" Mark asked angrily, "Didn't think so homo so shut it!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Joe came rushing in hearing all the commotion.

"Hold on boss let me finish," Charlie huffed as he rocked against the sixteen year old beneath him a few more times before collapsing onto her. Catching his breath he pulled out, "Damn bitch got blood on me!" he grabbed a towel from the tray and started wiping off the blood sticking to his newly limp appendage and pants.

"Have fun you idiot, great and you shot one of them..."

The minute he got off me I rolled on my side ready to vomit but it never came up, instead my hand went straight for my crotch feeling the liquid flowing down my legs and I knew it wasn't wet from arousal, no it was blood. He pounded into me, stretching my walls and not caring if I got used to it since it was my first time. Curling into the fetal position I held my hands between my legs as the pain that I had so carefully put in the back of my mind as it happened came rushing back.

Arms wrapped around me, I flinched at the contact trying to squirm away but soon realized it was Ashley. They must have untied her, glancing up for a second I saw that she was fine, they didn't hurt her I smiled at her causing her to start crying but I would do it again and again if it meant saving her, reaching up I wiped away tears but saw that I was putting blood on her face, "sorry..." I whispered before Charlie put a cloth over Ashley's mouth and pulled her limp body away.

Mark and Joe did the same to Chelsea and Sean than Charlie came to me, I inched away but he knelt down grabbing the back of my head forcefully applying the cloth and soon I was blacked out with the rest of them.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Head rush, the first thing I felt when I woke up was blood pumping into my head making me some what lightheaded. Eyes fluttered open to see a windshield, cracked and broken; trying to keep my eyes open I saw a small stain of blood on the steering wheel and pain in my forehead so a good conclusion would be I hit my head on the steering wheel but when did I get in a car. Events of the past days surrounded me, the last thing I remember was being in the plane hanger watching them...I can't even say it but than I was holding her and I blacked out.

Blinking my eyes a few more times trying to clear my view I noticed I was hanging upside down, reaching forward I moved the rearview mirror toward me but stopped as I saw Chelsea, Aiden and Sean passed out in the back. Sean's arm was leaking blood down his shoulder dripping into the pool of water flowing into the car...WATER! Panic set in, my head turned to see Spencer in the seat next to me her hands hanging down her knuckles skimming the surface of the fast rising water.

Reaching up my arm felt like a thousand weight ton had been attached to it, unbuckling my seat belt my body fell hard to the roof of the car, twisted in an uncomfortable ways, "What's going on?" Chelsea's whispered words echoed up front.

"I don't know," I winced at the pain in my back as I shifted to get on my knees, "But we need to get out the car is filling with water."

"OH GOD!" she breathed out as she too undid her belt before I had time to warn her to be careful. "Owwww!"

"Yea my thoughts exactly." I tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work, "Can you get Aiden down, wake him, have him help you get Sean down." She nodded as I turned my attention to Spencer. She looked to peaceful and I really didn't want to wake her up but since we were in a life or death situation I'm sure she won't mind. Reaching out I stroked her cheek softly, man her skin is so smooth, I thought as she started waking, her blue eyes clouded with haziness, "Hey..." I mouthed making her smile which turned to a frown the minute she noticed she was seeing me upside down and water was rushing in.

"Aiden got it!" I heard Chelsea in the back.

"Yeah, careful...okay release the belt!" he held Sean in his arms while up front Spencer began to fumble for her belt but she was getting so freaked that it wasn't coming undone which made her more freaked out. I grabbed her wrists and undid her belt for her, her body slid down into my arms so her landing wasn't as rough as mine and Chelsea's.

"Those bastards, putting us here to drown," Aiden growled.

"How do we get out?" Chelsea wondered searching the rusted vehicle for a way out.

"The minute we open any thing the water is going to come in faster and we'll drown," I said rocking Spencer in my arms as she just held on and glanced around.

"So we all have to be ready, see the windshield...it's all ready busted so we break it, than swim out." Aiden nodded his head indicating his plan would work.

"So Aiden you and me will take Sean with us, Chelsea you and Spencer follow okay?" I told her, me and Aiden were stronger than Chelsea and Spence besides with Chelsea's bad hand she wouldn't be able to swim as fast and we had to get Sean up to the surface as quick as possible since he is still unconscious.

"Okay," Chelsea squeaked glancing out the window to see a small minnow fish swim by, rolling her eyes she looked back to the others, "Aiden help me get Sean to the front..." The two of them forced Sean into the front of the vehicle until the five of them sat scrunched in the front.

"So on the count of three we'll kick it out and swim..." Aiden restated to make sure we all knew.

I tapped Spencer on the shoulder making her look at me, I motioned the breaking of the window and swimming to the top she nodded that she understood.

"Okay...ready?" Chelsea asked her companions, me and Aiden put are arms under Sean's securing him between us and nodded she glanced at Spencer who shrugged her shoulders, using her fingers for Spencer she started counting...

ONE

TWO

THREE...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: song by the Carpenters called A song for You**

The windshield shattered allowing water to surround our bodies, Ashley and Aiden quickly climbed over the dashboard with Sean between them, the three of them smashed together trying to not lose the unconscious one in the current. Nodding I told Chelsea to go first she smiled at me than started going forward, she made it out as I felt the car slid further down into the small creek we'd been left in.

I sat there in the water, feeling it swirl around me, I'm not crazy I know I should be swimming as fast as possible to the surface but at this moment...in this situation I actually felt peaceful. No one was around, the water cooling off my heated body, sounds no longer existing; life halting yet continuing at break neck speeds. In this moment I wanted to stay, I would always have the happy times, the thoughts of my parents, of Ashley and the others getting along, the way Ashley's lips felt on mine...all my memories would get washed away in this creek forever to flow threw the forest, the world, making me live forever though the body I live in riots...okay screw that...

XXX

Breathing out all the water that seemed to make it's way into my mouth as Aiden and I crashed thru the surface, swinging are arms we made it safely to the shore. Laying Sean down Aiden went to work to make sure he was still breathing while I turned around to check on the other two. Chelsea popped up and started swimming toward us, I rushed forward as best I could in my wet clothes, "Where's Spencer?" I asked helping her out as my eyes scanned the rushing creek.

"She was right behind me," Chelsea breathed hard as she too began to look around.

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, she let me go before her so I assumed she..."

"Shit!" I cut her off as my feet started back into the water.

Chelsea grabbed my arm, "You don't think she would..." before she finished Spencer's head bobbed into view and we both let out a sigh we didn't know we were holding in.

She pulled herself out of the water giving us a lop-sided grin as she yanked down on her soaking wet shirt, we smiled back, "Ladies can we hurry it up!" Aiden broke us out of the yea we survived mode.

Aiden and I picked Sean up again and stared at our surroundings, trees in every direction "Pick a way?" Chelsea said hopelessly.

Spencer all of a sudden made a weird screech sound we all looked at her, she started walking away and we knew we had to follow.

XXX

Okay so I'm not positive but I'm almost sure I heard a truck horn, so I started walking that way, I only heard it once and nothing after so maybe it was a trick of my brain since it was used to hearing things, it could have made me think I heard it.

Chelsea came up to me trying to grab my arm and stop me but I couldn't let her I'm sure it was a horn and I had to get to it, in the corner of my eye I saw her raise her hands in defeat at the others and disappear behind me.

A minute later Ashley was next to me trying the same thing, grabbing at my arms to slow me down but if I wanted to save Sean we had to keep going, she rushed ahead and stood in my way. Taking a step to the side she followed with her arms up, hands still inching toward my arms.

Stomping my legs and throwing my arms around I tried to get her to move, I didn't care how much of a child I looked like throwing a tantrum, she shook her head no, rolling my eyes I rushed her and spun as I faked her out, a great football move I'll have to thank all the men in my family for thanksgiving football games. I started running this time but Ashley was right behind me, damn she's fast...I dodged tree after tree toward where I heard the sound.

XXX

"Spencer slow down," Chelsea said again trying in vein to grab her arms.

"Where is she going?" Aiden wondered shifting Sean's arm around his shoulder. Finally Chelsea gave up and walked toward us.

"Here take Sean," I slipped Sean's arm around her and walked faster to Spencer who seemed dead set to go where ever she was going.

I did the same as Chelsea but got no where, when she wants something she gets it...I wonder if that goes for in the bedroom too...okay Ash get your head out of the gutter. I jumped in front of her causing her to stop. She stepped right and so did I, reaching my hands out to her. She started stomping and throwing her hands around, God she's so cute when she doesn't get what she wants...whoa well the hell did she learn that...I thought as she spun around me and took off.

I ran after her, legs pumping, hearing Aiden and Chelsea shouting behind us. The forest was passing by in a blur as the only thing in focus was the blond in front of me, zoning everything else out I had to make her stop. A few feet away I threw my self hard and fast slamming into her, arms wrapping safely around her waist as we tumbled to the ground. Squirming as best she could to get out from underneath me, I let up enough for her to turn around, our eyes locked...

HONK...HONK...

My eyes widened and she smiled knowing I heard what she had, which made my eyes widen that much more, "Spencer?" she just stared at me, Damn I really thought she was going to hear me.

"What the hell?" Aiden growled coming up from behind, him and Chelsea out of breath cause they were both dragging dead weight seeing as how Sean was completely out.

"Didn't you hear that?" they shook there head no, this time I rushed forward and pushed past some bushes, "Oh my God it's the highway!" I shouted.

The five of us climbed through and were now standing on the side have route 12 near the LA entrance but it was the back way so not a lot of cars. We flagged down a car and used the man's cell phone.

XXX

Soon the high way was surround with police cars, ambulances, helicopters and news vans. It was a mad house, spot lights lit everything up, cops started separating us, Sean was put in the back of an ambulance with Chelsea crawling in for a ride. Aiden was wrapped in a blanket with news cameras flashing in his face and Ashley was talking to a police officer, I sat on the back of an ambulance watching the scene, a paramedic wrapped a blanket around my wet soaking body.

XXX

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"What the kidnappers do to you?"

Question after question was being shot at me and Aiden as we talked to a police officer, "I just want to go home," Aiden whispered to me, I nodded in agreement ready for a long bubble bath and nice cat nap, "Hey leave her alone!"

Looking over I saw he was yelling at a news man trying to ask Spencer some questions, she shrank so far into the blanket pulling away, "Stop it!" I yelled as me and Aiden made our way to her.

"I'm just doing my jobs kids, what to say a few words?" he asked thrusting the microphone in our face.

"Get away,"

"Or what, and what's up with her...cat got her tongue?" he snickered, he hated rich kids and nothing seemed wrong with them so why play the sympathy card.

"Fuck off!" Aiden pushed him.

"Watch it kid!"

"He bothering you son?" a police officer bounded up.

"Yea..."

"Sir I'm going to ask you to step away..."

"Whatever," the reporter pointed a finger at Aiden before running back to behind the police line.

"When can we get out of here?" I asked as Spencer snuggled into my arms, she fit so perfectly, not an inch of space between us, her back was on my front and her head rested on my shoulder under my chin as her tired eyes watched Aiden and the police officer.

"Now miss, this ambulance is going to take the three of you away to get looked at," he glanced down at Spencer's lower region than back at me, "Make sure everything's in order," he said sympathetically to us. I don't know how he knew but he did.

"Climb up!" a paramedic said and closed the door behind us once we were loaded and ready to go.

XXX

The ambulance parked in front of the hospital, the minute the doors opened flashing cameras and news reporters rushed toward us. My hand tightened on Ashley's hand, she squeezed back as Aiden placed a protective arm around both of us, ushering us inside quickly.

Several doctors came at us; one group took Aiden away checking out every burn on his body. A nurse grabbed my wrist pulling me toward an examining room, it was getting hard to breath as I yanked away and started to walk back to Ashley but the nurse wouldn't have it.

XXX

"Can I go with her?" I asked watching Spencer fight with the nurse to get back to me.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, "You need to get checked out as well."

"I'm fine, they didn't touch me, please she's scared..." I searched over his shoulder than looking at him.

"We'll take good care of her, your safe now,"

"I know we're safe but please she needs me,"

The doctor stopped me from walking to her again, "I'm sorry..."

"I need some help!" the nurse called out making the doctor turn around, "Someone get a sedative!"

"She doesn't need it, leave her alone!"

"Miss please just go back to the waiting room," The doctor nodded like it was the end of this discussion, man adults suck.

"Don't hurt her; she's just scared she can't hear anything..."

"Ashley!" her voice chocked on sobs as she was crying wanting to get back to me, the sound coming out loud, scared and shaky as she hadn't used it in awhile, "Ashley!" she was pinned to the ground which made her freak out more.

"Stop she doesn't like that!" I rushed forward only to have a guard grab me around my waist holding me back, "Leave her alone...your suppose to be helping, your scaring her!"

"You need to calm down miss," the guard told me.

"Piss off and let me go," I kneed him in the balls, he released his grip and fell to the ground, wasting no time I made my way to the struggling doctors and nurses, pushing the one with a needle away, "Stop!" I shouted forcing my self into the tangle of bodies, finding the one I was searching for. She fought me; I saw her blue eyes clouded with fear.

"Stop, please," she begged the doctors, "Don't your hurting me!" I stopped, no one was really touching her in anyway to hurt her...than it hit me, she thinks he's touching her, she's reliving the rape, my heart pounded and my arms reacted wrapping around her, the minute she was inside my safe arms away from the doctors and nurses, unpinned from the ground and allowed to move she relaxed and cuddled on my lap.

"Miss?"

"I'm not leaving her!" I growled at the doctor, who held his hands up.

"Fine, follow me..." I helped her up and we walked to a door, he led us in, "A female doctor was assigned to this room, she'll be in here in a minute to go over Spencer."

"Thank you," he smiled and left.

"Ashley?" her small voice brought me back inside the room, away from my thoughts. Smiling I crawled up on the bed opening my arms for her to join, confusion danced on her face for a second which I thought was odd because she never had any hesitation to slip into my arms when we were in the truck.

"It's okay baby," I encouraged.

"I'm not a baby," she insisted a sly smile crossing her soft lips.

"Spencer...wait you heard me?" I sat up a bit on my elbows, "Since when?"

"A few minutes ago," she whispered coming onto the bed with me, I let my arms secure her against my body holding her so close so she wouldn't leave or fall off, "Ash?"

"Mmm?"

"I...I'm gay,"

"What?"

"I've been gay for like ever and I've had a crush on you and I know that I'm just some loser geek to you or what ever..." I didn't need to hear the rest as I took possession of her lips silencing her rant.

"Spence your not a loser geek, uncoordinated at times but not a geek and...I've actually have had a crush on you too."

She sat up a bit staring at me, "Than why have you been mocking me? Do you know how much that hurt...?"

"Yes," she raised an eyebrow as if saying yeah right, "Every day I saw it on your face...I knew I just couldn't seem to stop." Silence took over the room, we both knew we'd have to talk about it more but right now we were content to just be, us, no one else around to judge or comment.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...I never really got to hear you sing so um can I hear you now?" she pleaded quietly afraid to break the moment.

"I guess," I said making her giggle as I pulled her closer making sure her head was on my chest like the first time...

I've been so many places in my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs I've made some bad rhyme  
I've acted out my love in stages  
With ten thousand people watching  
But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you

I know your image of me is what I hope to be  
I've treated you unkindly but darlin' can't you see  
There's no one more important to me   
Darlin' can't you please see through me  
Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you

You taught me precious secrets of the truth witholding nothing  
You came out in front and I was hiding  
But now I'm so much better and if my words don't come together  
Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding

I love you in a place where there's no space or time  
I love you for in my life you are a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singing this song for you

You taught me precious secrets of the truth witholding nothing  
You came out in front and I was hiding  
But now I'm so much better and if my words don't come together  
Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding

I love you in a place where there's no space or time  
I love you for in my life you are a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singing this song for you  
We were alone and I was singing this song for you

As I finished I heard Spencer's soft baby snore coming thru her mouth the air hitting the skin of my flesh, the sound and feeling a thing I probably could never sleep with out now that'd I'd felt it for these past couple of days or weeks I'm not sure, "I'll always sing for you now Spence, just you..." I whispered following her lead and falling asleep with her in my arms, a thing I hope never changes.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay so this could be the end but I think I'm going to write one more chapter if I get enough reviews. Thanks for reading and commenting.**

Eyes shot open at the sound of the door opening, I noticed a long red haired woman enter. She wore the normal doctor outfit, held a clip board and a shocked look on her face as she saw me and Spencer curled up together on the bed, her steely grey eyes focused on me before settling on Spencer than back to me, slowly her shock turns to a smirk as she walks quietly over to us, "I'm doctor Amanda Barnes," she whispered.

"Ashley,"

"So I assume that is Spencer?" she pointed to the girl in my arms, I nodded, "I need to have her wake up."

Nodding I shifted a bit, "Spence..." she only grabbed onto my shirt tighter and whimpered a don't leave, "I'm not but Spence you got to wake up..." I smiled laying a kiss on her forehead, she stirred and sleepy blue eyes locked onto my brown ones.

"Hey," she smiled lazily.

"Hey...um the doctor is...um," I nodded toward Dr. Barnes. Spencer quickly released my shirt and sat up; our soaking clothes were now some what dry.

"Hi,"

"Hi Spencer, I'm Dr. Barnes...why don't you change into a hospital gown so I can have a look, Ashley you might want to change into some scrubs to get out of those wet clothes, the bathroom is down the hall." Dr. Barnes looked thru some drawers handing me scrubs and Spencer a light blue hospital gown that brought out her eyes.

"No...Please she can stay I don't mind," Spencer's voice shook from fear of being left alone. The doctor smirked again and signaled I could stay; she stepped out for a minute as we changed into the new clothes.

"Ready?" Dr. Barnes knocked on the door.

"Yeah," she came in again and sat on a stool in front of the bed.

"Okay Spencer I need you to lie on the bed...that's right, just like that," she smiled encouragingly, "Okay now bend your knees and keep your feet flat on the bed..." Spencer did as she was told; her body seemed to start shaking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," it was a lie both the doctor and I could see thru but the doctor decided to go with it for now.

"I'm going to touch you now don't be alarmed," her voice was gentle and soothing I was glad she was the doc attending my..._wait are we girlfriend's now or some where in between...arggg Ashley don't think like that the girl doesn't need you to add any kind of pressure on her for a commitment._

"Do you know...wow that's cold," Spencer squeezed her legs together and shifted away from Dr. Barnes' hands.

"I know but please stay still," the doc told her.

"Do you know how the others are?" she finally got out thru clenched teeth, I walked over from where I was standing and held her hand, just like the times in the truck she played with my fingers. Usually when she did this her concentration was on that and only that, she'd squint and a half smile would spread across her face like she was a million miles away living in a dream world of her own creation.

"Yes, Aiden is doing fine. He was lucky and only suffered second degree burns to the first two layers of skin; he's been bandaged up and is in room 134 where all of you will be staying for the duration. Chelsea by a miracle doesn't need surgery; who ever sewed the finger back on did a fine job."

"Thanks," Spencer hissed as the metal object the doctor was using bumped against her hot flesh.

"You...you sewed it back on?" Dr. Barnes was skeptical and slightly shocked.

"Yea me and Aiden, well actually Aiden sewed it on I just sort of held her hand."

"She is very lucky to have friends like you," the woman nodded returning to her work, finally after what felt like forever she finished, "When he broke your hymen..." she trailed off as if this was some secret conversation not meant to be had, "His appendage..."

"Dick,"

The heartless and cold tone which uttered the one word took both me and the doctor off guard, "Um...sure, it scraped against your walls. You have several cuts, not to deep, it'll probably hurt to pee for a while and you shouldn't take part in any sexual activity for at least two weeks."

"Damn," Spencer snapped her fingers earning a glare from both me and the doc, "Kidding," she laughed nervously.

"Well you two should head up to your room, security is right out side, when ever you are ready just step out side and they will take you upstairs," she smiled and walked out.

"Spence?" her eyes landed on me, I saw the pain and fear living behind the bright blue she used to mask the emotions.

"Yeah," her hand once again played with my fingers.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything with what we've all been thru but um...earlier before the doctor came in, does that mean we're um...girlfriends?" I asked hopeful.

"If you want, I can't let people know until my dad stops being president but if you can hide it for awhile than yeah I'd really like that." She glanced down probably trying to not see the disappointment on my face, except there was none because if I could only have her in the dark for now it was fine with me.

"Than girlfriend lets head upstairs," I linked our arms together and headed for the door but she stopped me, turning I know she saw the concern in my eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Ash..." she trailed off, sighing so deeply as if it would explain the hesitant shake in her voice, "This isn't going to be easy," she whispered and I knew what she meant, knowing that hard emotional times lay before us.

"Spence, baby," I cooed leaning in and placing my forehead to her forehead, our eyes locking, "I'm here for life...no matter how hard you push I'm staying because unless you become Donkey Kong and throw a barrel at me knocking me off the tower there is no way I'm leaving."

"Is that so Mario?"

"Totally true Luigi," I said in my best Italian voice making her laugh, it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard, something from heaven bottled up in her throat to make my body melt at the slightest giggle and now that I heard it, now that it was directed at me I was never letting it head off somewhere else, she was stuck with me.

XXX

To say that Ash and I had a great relationship at first would be a lie, that first day we became girlfriend's was great, she led us to the room where we saw Sean lying in bed his arm in a sling and IV's in his hand, Chelsea sat by him in a chair the two talking away, Aiden smiled at us and they all asked if we were and we said yes. The room became lighter as we joked and laughed, than our parents came rushing in. Scooping each of us into their arms, it was raw emotion and not one eye was dry.

We spent the rest of summer locked in that room, attending therapy sessions together and separate. Being forced to talk about it when all we wanted to do was bury it so far deep into our souls that it connected with us, never letting us forget yet taking all memories away from our conscious mind and storing them in the unconscious left overs for rainy days ahead.

Ashley and I fought constantly; my fault and I know it. I didn't mean to but sometimes she would touch me and it was like I was back there again, under him, feeling him. We yelled, I even pushed her away literally a few times. She ended up in a knee brace after one of our fights, I cried and apologized, she held me and told me everything was going to be okay and I believed her, I had to she sounded so sure.

Our kisses and caress came shorter and fewer during our stay in the hospital, not like we have privacy anyway with nurses and parents dodging in and out and we did share the room with Aiden, Chelsea and Sean. The group got closer and closer. Me and Ashley started to bond again after a while, I could let her touch my thigh with out blowing a fuse, it's funny because no matter how angry or scared I was or made Ashley we both calmed down when I played with her hand, it gave me something to concentrate on, put my energy into with out a negative response while it let Ashley take a breath and reevaluate how she wanted to word her next sentence or at least that was what Ashley told me.

Three days now until school starts up, the five of us are being released today, a Friday, we all sat in the room quietly absorbing the thought of not being near each other anymore.

"Wow," Aiden sighed rubbing his neck, "It's going to be weird trying to sleep with out hearing you snore,"

"I do not," Sean insisted.

"You do too,"

"Do not and what is with that murmuring you do in your sleep?" Sean bit the inside of his cheek to stop laughing when Aiden turned red.

"I don't murmur,"

"Oh you murmur all right," Chelsea agreed, "And it won't be the same with out your voice Ash,"

"Hey you guys sound like we aren't going to see each other again, I mean schools starting up," She smiled but I cringed, no one noticed not even Ashley and it felt right. I didn't want to go back to school, to the building where no one cared least of all my girlfriend, where the students allowed me to be kidnapped, allowed me to be tortured. At the thought my breath hitched and I felt hatred for all of them.

Standing up but before I could move she called out to me and why because she noticed, she always does, some things slip by as one person can't see everything but it feels like she does, "Where you going?" three simple words yet I felt the need to yell and push her away to break the bond we built the past three months.

Smiling I said nothing and headed into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet rocking back and forth taking deep long breaths trying to stabilize my mind and body before I had yet another panic attack, "Spence?" head shot up I saw Ashley standing in the door way, she rushed in and sat in front of me, "Panic attack?" I nodded, "You can speak now Spence," she reminded me of the voice I thought I lost months ago along with the hearing.

"Yea panic attack,"

"You're getting better at breathing thru them," she encouraged with a smile her hands running up and down my arms for support, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Bringing up school, I know you don't like it,"

"It's not that I just...when we go back are we still..."

"Still what?"

"Girlfriends?"

"Yeah why would you even ask, Spencer you're the love of my life, I love you, what's going on inside..." she cupped my cheek for reference but the reason she didn't finish was because she said exactly what she meant, she didn't want to know what was going on inside my brain she wanted to know what was happening inside me, every part, every inch.

"I'm scared,"

"Of what?" she pulled me down so I was sitting on the floor with her, wrapped in her arms.

"Things going back to normal, no one caring, no one seeing..." tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Hey hey now I thought no more tears sweetie..." she wiped them away with her thumbs, I took one hand away from my face playing with the fingers the touch automatically putting me at ease and slowing my tears, "I will not let anything happen to you," she stated slow so I understood completely.

"None of us will," our eyes danced from each other to the three standing in the door way smiling at us.

"We will all notice Spencer," Chelsea's eyes twinkled.

"We won't let anyone take you again," Sean said defiantly becoming like a mini bodyguard for their group.

"We are stuck with each other," Aiden smiled a tear sliding down his face. Finally he let it show, he was allowing me to feel less guilty about showing emotion, he was finally letting us in. I got up and hugged all of them, I felt Ashley slip in behind me, squishing me in the middle.

"Because we are a family," she spoke loud and clear, the others agreed and we spent the last few hours huddled together talking about everything and nothing until our parents came to take us home, last goodbyes said and done we all parted with sad faces because it was the first time in three months we weren't going to be there for each other day and night, every hour and second. It was finally time to learn to be with out the others, it was time to grow apart and become different people again but no matter what we'd always be one.


End file.
